pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Phantom: Team Phantom (2017 Sequel Series)
10 years after the events of the original series, Danny Fenton discovers a solution to how his parents disappear, as he gains help from his friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, and family, Jazz Fenton and Dani Fenton to solve the solution, while Vlad Plasmius returns from space with new powers. Characters: *Team Phantom: **Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom (Josh Keaton) - 25 years old, his ghost form consists of a new suit with new weapons called, the Fenton Gloves, similar to the Fenton Thermos, it can suck in ghosts, but unlike the Fenton Thermos, the Fenton Gloves can absorb the Ghosts, while upgrading Danny's new suit, which can enhance his powers through his whole suit to his boots, his human form is more stronger than his original. Having also become a worldwide celebrity, his family and friends wear his logo **Sam Manson (Grey Griffin) - 25 years old, her appearance is a mixture of Black Widow and Lara Croft, only in her clothing design, she also has Maddie's old goggles and some weaponry **Tucker Foley (Wayne Brady) - 25 years old, appearances consists of have thicker hips and longer hair, he wears goggles that help him see through drones he controls to help Danny **Jazz Fenton (Alyson Stoner) - 27 years old, having been paralyzed from an incident relating to Jack and Maddie's disappearance, she stays behind in FentonWorks to help Danny, Sam and Tucker as their eyes and ears, as she sits in a technology chair to help see through FentonMaps (based on Google Maps) to scan for areas, and has technology wired through her helmet which is a suit, while not wearing the suit, she has belly shirt and tighter jeans. She is now based on Oracle from Batman **Dani Fenton/Dani Phantom (Nicholle Tom) - 23 years old, she has Dark Danny hair, with having some elements of Danny's new suit, while in her human form, her appearance consists of ???, as she continues her tomboyish traits of rocking on and partying with some friends, she was adopted by the Fentons as Danny and Jazz's little sister, and Jack and Maddie's adoptive daughter, some traits based on Supergirl from Superman: The Animated Series, like being voiced by Nicholle Tom, and being an adoptive child of the Kents **Jack Fenton (Rob Paulson) - having spent 10 years in the Ghost Zone with Maddie, he lost his right leg and left eye while fighting the Spectre invasion, his new suit is ???, while he gains a robotic leg, and has a gun as he quotes, "This my new gun, brought to you by FentonWorks", and he grew a beard and hair, as the result of the Ghost Zone turned his hair and beard, which also happened to Danny **Maddie Fenton (Kath Saucie) - having spent 10 years in the Ghost Zone with Jack, she brings in 2 ghosts named ??? and ??? that will cooperate with the Fentons to sense ghosts, her appearance is like a Mad Max/Walking Dead direction with her hair having a punk look, and she carries an Ectostick which has the power to ??? **??? and ??? (??? and ???) - 2 of the ghosts brought in with Maddie to cooperate on to help them sense ghosts, while spending time with them, they get use to life in the place, while avoiding Maddie's wrath, especially Jack's, as they fill roles similar to Slimer from Ghostbusters and the Boo Brothers from Scooby-Doo Allies: *Sojourn (Ike Amadi) - a nomad ghost who has explored and catalogued every single section of the Ghost Zone. According to legend, he is the only ghost ever to have found the Elsewhereness. He recorded all of his findings in his journal. Villains: *Vlad Plasmius (Martin Mull) - having return from space, he gains new powers from an alien race of Sabers who want minerals from planets, and became their most powerful weapon and slave fighter, he escapes with the chain on his right arm, a prison uniform with an insignia on his uniform, and he shaved his hair a bit, and he has alien tech from the invaders that ??? *Penelope Spectra (Tara Strong) - ??? *Skulker (Kevin Michael Richardson) - having become more tougher, meaner and serious, he now rides a motorcycle, as he grows out a beard, and loses an eye, wearing a Ghost Rider themed look, as he uses a motorcycle while using a hook to grab ghosts with to drag around the Ghost Zone, he also harbors a jealousy towards Danny for his girlfriend, Ember McClain's lovesick obsession with him *Technus 3.0. (Rob Paulson) - has a new form called, Technus 3.0., which is ??? *Desiree (Peri Gilpin) - ??? *Ember McClain (Tara Strong) - shaved the side of her head with Danny Phantom logo on it, with a little punk rock theme, while making a Danny Phantom-shaped guitar, harboring a dangerous obsession, as she feels in love with him this time, much to Skulker's jealousy *Box Ghost (Rob Paulsen) - having become more serious, he grows a beard, wears a sailor outfit and loses his right hand, replacing it with a hook, and has seaweed on him, while he uses boxes that contain sea monsters, he may became serious, but he has a comedic side left in him *Dark Danny (Eric Roberts) - returns as the main antagonist of the 7th and final season, and the final enemy Danny faces, he returns with his costume and hair black, his skin white similar to the Joker, and has become more insane having spent time in the Fenton Thermos, as he is now considered an alternate future to Danny, having undone the event in The Ultimate Enemy, where he almost cheated the test and lost the Fentons, Sam, Tucker and Mr. Lancer at the explosion of the Nasty Burger Special Guest Stars: *John Cena as Josh DeMeana, a Rock Star, who is seen by Danny as a hero Episodes: The episode consists of 84 episodes. Season 1: Season 2: Season 3: Season 4: Season 5: Season 6: Season 7: Trivia: *There are secrets revealed in the Ghost Zone: **Unworld: a limbo-like nightmare realm located between Earth and the Ghost Zone. If exact calculations aren't made when constructing a ghost portal, the portal will lead to the Unworld instead of the Ghost Zone. People in the Unworld have no human or ghost abilities, and are trapped forever. **Elsewhereness: a place where all fear, pain, and misery don't exist. Every ghost wants to be there, but no ghost knows where it is. The only ghost rumored to have found it is Sojourn, who documented the discovery in his journal. Some of the journal pages, which contain clues to the location of the Elsewhereness, are floating randomly throughout the Ghost Zone, though a few have been gathered. **Doors float through the void of the Ghost Zone, providing access to other realms within the Ghost Zone such as ghosts' homes or lairs. In the very rare event that two or more of these realms collide, black holes can form. Gallery: 010646E5-39AB-4808-8024-29DCA1FE55CF.jpeg|Danny, 10 Years Later 739C2F69-6B6A-4C6D-B417-B1F72EC4BBCE.jpeg|Sam, 10 Years Later E0650B43-D2C8-46D9-AA56-333313AAA6AE.jpeg|Tucker, 10 Years Later 035B3E41-77E1-4FDD-94AA-4ABE566B4932.jpeg|Jazz, 10 Years Later 80AAE988-D4E2-4243-A598-F499FCFA8B24.jpeg|Dani, 10 Years Later A5392F56-AF98-41B8-B436-1997E934FED4.jpeg|Jack, 10 Years Later 51E51378-620F-4F24-B4C1-2EDABEAF02A5.jpeg|Maddie, 10 Years Later DD77E5B0-C60C-43D9-9618-0565060209D9.jpeg|Vlad, 10 Years Later A6B5F021-CED9-4634-BF96-01BB655788F3.png|Ember, 10 Years Later B4D12D05-05A0-437D-8EA3-48F5571DEE2C.jpeg|Technus 3.0. C851E457-ECB7-47FC-8710-947B1A7CB5C9.jpeg|Pages of Sojourn's journal 49474CCF-668A-44E3-8BC6-B5EE03E73E87.jpeg|Sojourn Category:Nickelodeon Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Animated series